Drunken Whispers
by poisongirl4
Summary: Can a giggly drunken fumble turn into something more? SLASH Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore, m/m sex


**Title: **Drunken Whispers  
**Author:** 616poisongirl  
**Pairing: **Jeff/Shannon  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, unfortunately, Vince does!

"Hurry Jeffie" Shannon whined into the crook of Jeff's neck as he continued his sloppy kisses up to his ear, pulling on the thick silver ring there with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth with a slurp.

"I'm trying" giggled Jeff, frantically rooting around in his pockets with one hand for the key card to their hotel room and groping Shannon's ass with the other.

Jeff and Shannon were drunk, drunk and horny. This was no uncommon thing, they had discovered in early adolescence that they were both bi and had fooled around numerous times....usually after a bottle or two of Jack Daniels. They would usually stumble into whatever hotel they were staying at in the early hours of the morning and make out until they both passed out. Nothing serious, just horny fun.

Finally in the last pocket Jeff checked, he found the card and swiped the lock. They both fell through the door giggling as Jeff searched blindly for the light switch. Flipping it, he flopped on the bed dragging Shannon down on top of him.

"Kiss me" Jeff whispered. "More beer first" Shannon slurred, making for the mini bar and grabbing two cans of beer. He opened them clumsily, spilling some on the bed and on Jeff as he passed the can over. "Hey! Careful!" shouted Jeff, trying to wriggle out of the way of the cold liquid.

Shannon chuckled, pouring a little more beer on Jeff's t-shirt on purpose. "Shannon, that fucking cold! Quit it!" Jeff yelled, pulling his soaked t-shirt over his head with one hand and throwing it in the corner.

Shannon's eyes trailed down the newly exposed flesh of Jeff's chest and stomach, biting his bottom lip as he saw the muscles tense under his gaze. Jeff made a whiney noise and grabbed Shannon's shoulders, dragging him on top of him and claiming his lips in a slow sloppy kiss.

They made out a little, just enjoying each other's mouths, lost in their drunken haze. Slowly the kissing grew more fevered, Shannon grabbed Jeff's hands and pinned them above his head, biting and nipping at his lips, tugging on Jeff's lip ring. Jeff giggled into to kiss, loving it when Shannon got a little rough.

Shannon loved to hear Jeff giggle. He dragged his lips across Jeff's cheek to his ear, breathing lightly into the shell and sucking on the lobe, grabbing Jeff thick earring in his teeth. He knew this drove Jeff crazy. He twisted his fingers in Jeff's hair, pulling with the right amount of pressure to make Jeff gasp.

Jeff topless was nothing new to Shannon, it was something he saw nearly every day at home and at work, but having Jeff topless and squirming with pleasure beneath him was something totally different. Shannon couldn't help but get distracted by the expanse of alabaster skin heaving below his chest. His hand snaked down from Jeff's hair and grabbed a nipple, tugging lightly. Jeff gasped again, watching Shannon's every move through heavily lidded eyes.

Jeff pulled Shannon into another heated kiss, their teeth clashing together with the force. Shannon continued his assault on Jeff's smooth chest, nipping and scrapping as he moved his hand to Jeff's other nipple, teasing it into a hard nub. "Fuck Shannon" Jeff moaned, arching up against Shannon at the sensation.

Their hard on's brushed each other through their jeans and both men growled, surprised at how horny they both were. They pushed together harder, trying to find more friction. Breathing into each other's mouths as the kisses grew hungrier.

Jeff grabbed Shannon's shoulders and clumsily flipped them over so he was now on top, "that's better" he grinned down at Shannon before latching on to Shannon's neck with his teeth and tracing the pointy tattoo there with his tongue. Jeff knew how much tracing Shannon's tattoos with his tongue turned him on, that was the main reason Shannon had so many tattoos in sensitive places, it drove him wild.

Shannon whimpered, raking his blunt nails down Jeff's exposed back. Jeff yelped arched forward, rubbing his now fully hard cock along Shannon's thigh.

"Oh Jeffie, it's so big" Shannon giggled in his best high pitched, girly voice. Jeff pouted down at Shannon, pulling away slightly. Shannon grabbed Jeff's ass with both his hands and pulled him hard back down grinding his now rock hard cock in to Jeff's thigh.

Jeff's pout turned into a smirk "Damn Shanny, now that is big!"

"And that's a fact bitch" Shannon leered up at Jeff. Jeff giggled and rolled off the bed, almost falling with the sudden change of orientation. "We need more beers" he declared, ignoring the already open ones on the bed side table.

"And I need a piss! Bad" Shannon said scooting off the bed and running into the bathroom.

Shannon emerged from the bathroom some time later; he had forgotten how hard it was to piss with a raging boner. He stumbled into the bedroom and lent against the door frame to steady himself. Jeff was laid on his back sipping a beer, his hand propping him up behind his head and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Strip for me Shannon" Jeff said nonchalantly taking another sip of beer.

"You what now?" Shannon giggled.

"I haven't seen, you know....all of you, in a really long time" Jeff motioned up and down with his hands.

"I'm nearly naked; I want you to get naked for me. And make it look good" smirked Jeff, finishing off his beer and picking up Shannon's.

Shannon giggled, "Ok".

Shannon pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off one by one into the corner of the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Jeff looked on smirking and sipping on Shannon's beer.

"Da da da da, da da da da da" he sang, coaxing Shannon to dance for him.

Shannon lent down to take his socks off, falling flat on his ass as he lifted one of his feet off the ground. "You're rubbish at this Shanny" Jeff quipped.

"fine" Shannon glared pulling his other sock off and getting back up. Shannon started swaying his hips to the imaginary music and stared directly at Jeff as he popped the buttons on his fly one by one.

Jeff gulped, his eyes tracing down Shannon's abs and landing on the skull tattoo that was rapidly being reviled as Shannon pulled his jeans down along with his boxers, down his thighs and off.

Shannon stood in front of Jeff completely naked and hard, his drunken eyes glazed and his eyeliner smudged, with a cute clueless smile on his lips. Jeff thought he looked adorable.

"Well?" Shannon smiled. "well what?" said Jeff, looking confused.

"What do you think?" Shannon said, motioning to himself, a cocky grin on his face.

Jeff stared at Shannon, trying to focus his drunken eyes in the dim light. It had been so long since he had truly looked at Shannon, his body had changed allot in the past few years, the lean boyish physique and long blonde hair was long gone, replaced with broad shoulders and huge arms accentuated with bold and gaudy ink patterns. His hot abs, also inked trailed down to his freshly waxed groin to find more tattoos just above his semi turgid cock, still twitching from their previous actions.

"You're perfect" Jeff whispered, almost to himself.

Shannon beamed and bounced down on to the bed grabbing his beer and finishing it off. He threw the can across the room and lay down on his back with his hands behind his head, stretching like a cat. His cock began to thicken again under the power of Jeff's jade stare.

"Your turn" Shannon smiled up at Jeff.

"I can't, not with you laid there all smug like" Jeff whined motioning at Shannon.

"How about some music to help you along?" Shannon said as he leaned over to his iPod and speakers, 'Oops!... I Did It Again' started blaring out of the speakers, "Britney? Really Shannon?" Jeff giggled standing up and undoing his belt and mouthing the words to the song.

Shannon giggled, grabbing another beer and sitting down to watch the show. Jeff danced around, stumbling slightly as he tried to spin around. "Just get to the stripping!" Shannon shouted.

Jeff twirled around facing Shannon and started to sway his hips seductively while mouthing the words. He pulled his already loose belt out of the trousers and threw it across the room. Licking his lips slowly he popped the button and unzipped the fly, wriggling out of his jeans. Shannon giggled at the lack of underwear. Jeff let his jeans drop and pool on the floor; he stepped out of them, never taking his eyes off Shannon.

"Come dance with me" Jeff giggled, twirling around to the music and giggling.

Shannon stood grabbing his beer, he took hold of Jeff's wrist and pulled him flush to his body. Jeff smiled and pulled him into a slow sensual kiss. Both their tongues snaking into each other's mouths and caressing slowly. Shannon dropped his can on the floor and linked his arms around Jeff's waist, Jeff did the same around Shannon's neck as the sloppy kiss continued. Both their cocks twitched and began to harden fully as they swayed to the music. A surge of electricity went through them as their dripping cocks sprang to attention and began to rub together, helped by the pre-cum that was now slick between them.

They broke apart panting and grinning at each other. "More beer" Jeff grinned, grabbing the can on the bed side table and getting another one for Shannon from the mini bar.

They flopped down on the bed, slurping their beers. Jeff looked over at Shannon.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"You're so fucking cute Shanny" Jeff grinned. Shannon's face dropped into a fake pout, "come here and say that" he threatened. Jeff grabbed his beers and crawled back over the bed, putting it down on the bedside table and straddling Shannon's thighs.

Leaning right into Shannon's neck, Jeff ghosted his breath over Shannon's ear, "you're so fucking cute" he whispered again, pulling on Shannon's septum piercing with his teeth.

"Fuck off" Shannon giggled, grabbing Jeff around the neck and biting down hard on his collar bone. Jeff pulled back and slapped Shannon hard on the thigh.

"Ouch, fuck Jeffie that really hurt" Shannon pouted again "kiss it better" he smirked.

"Ok" said Jeff scooting down the bed as he trailed kisses down Shannon's side and hip, until he reached his thigh. Jeff looked back up at Shannon before letting his tongue dart out and lick the stinging flesh. Shannon hissed as the saliva cooled his burning thigh. Jeff licked over more of the red hand print, kissing as sucking as he went.

"Fuck" Shannon moaned, biting his bottom lip as he watched his best friend licking across his thigh. Shannon's cock twitched and began to thicken and throb as Jeff continued his ministrations. Jeff looked up to see Shannon staring down at him, face flushed and his rock hard cock mere inches from his face.

Jeff froze mid lick, he wasn't sure what to do, he and Shannon had never gone this far before. Shannon was so hard and needy, a drip of pre cum drizzled down his dick and he couldn't take it anymore. Shannon pushed his hips slightly forward and up, the tip of his cock connecting with Jeff's lips, smearing a sticky trail of pre cum along them as he moved.

Jeff's tongue darted out, tasting the salty liquid on his lips, he glanced up at Shannon. Seeing the lust in his eyes, he looked back down to Shannon's straining cock and took the tip between his lips. Licking across the slit and pushing Shannon fully onto is back, settling in between his thighs.

Shannon's hand went straight to the back of Jeff's head, guiding his mouth further down onto Shannon's leaking cock. Jeff smiled up at Shannon, a mischievous glint in his eye as he engulfed the whole of Shannon's huge dick with this mouth.

Shannon squealed and thrust forward, Jeff took all of Shannon down his throat and began to bob up and down. Shannon was lost in drunken bliss, his hands gripped into Jeff's hair as he stared down at Jeff, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

Jeff let go of Shannon's dick with a slurp and smiled "I need another drink" He grinned.

"You bastard, you can't leave me hanging like that!" said Shannon sitting up.

"Oh yes I can" Jeff grinned getting up and grabbing two more beers, throwing one to Shannon.

"You're an ass hole, you know that" Shannon grinned, "yep" Jeff beamed, jumping back onto the bed and opening his beer, sending spray all over the two of them.

They both lay on the bed sipping their beers silently as Britney played in the background.

"Wanna make out some more" Shannon grinned wickedly, winking at Jeff.

"Yes, yes I do" said Jeff, putting down his beer and tackling Shannon to the bed. Kissing him hard.

These kisses were a far cry from the carefree, drunken make out session earlier.  
These kisses were lusty, hungry and full of passion.

Jeff pulled Shannon closer to him, his hand ghosting down Shannon's side to his thigh grabbing it tight. His other hand snaked into Shannon's hair changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Shannon moaned loving it when Jeff took total control, he was putty in Jeff's hands.

Jeff pulled Shannon's thigh over his own leg and grabbed his ass, bringing Shannon as close to him as he possibly could. Their cock brushed lightly at this new angle and the both gasped into each other's mouths, tensing at the new sensation.

Jeff opened his eyes and came face to face with Shannon's olive green eyes, darkened with lust. He grinned at Shannon and latched onto his neck, sucking and kissing down to his collar bone as he began to slowly but forcefully thrust against Shannon. The friction was amazing between their cocks and Shannon arched into Jeff, trying to get closer. They set a slow pace, Shannon thrusting up as Jeff thrust down, wanking each other with their slick, sweaty bodies.

Soon both men were sweating and panting into their sloppy kisses, writhing against each other. Their rock hard cocks slipping and sliding up and down in between their bodies, slick with pre cum and saliva.

Jeff reached a hand in between them and grabbed both their throbbing cocks in his hand, squeezing them through the tight ring he made with his fingers. Shannon moaned, thrusting up even harder and faster, desperate to increase the friction further.

Their thrusts got faster and more erratic, the room was filled with pants and moans. Shannon moved his hand down on top for Jeff's urging him to jack them faster and harder.

"Fuck Shanny, I'm not going to last much longer" Jeff managed to pant in between moans, as he increased the speed of his thrusting and tightened his hand around their straining cocks.

Shannon raked his nails across Jeff shoulders, holding him tight as his whole body tensed and shuddered with the beginning of the best orgasm he had ever had, hot streams of cum splattered all over his and Jeff's sweaty body's, adding to the lubrication on Jeff's hand, as he kissed Jeff passionately.

Jeff pumped his hand a few more times, milking every last drop of cum from Shannon's rapidly softening cock, before he too was pushed over the edge and came hard in between their bodies, spasming against Shannon as he sent streams of hot cum over them both.

They lay silent on the bed for a few minutes, their drunken brains swimming in post orgasmic bliss, panting hard. Shannon finally released his death grip on Jeff's shoulders and pulled back slightly. Jeff grinned at him and kissed his lips slowly and gently.

Shannon yawned,  
"Well that was new" he giggled snuggling up to Jeff and entwining their legs together. Jeff nuzzled his face into the crook of Shannon's neck, threw an arm over his back and sighed happily just before they both passed out into a drunken dreamless sleep.


End file.
